Hidoi
Hidoi is a S-rank missing-nin who defected from Konohagakure after becoming obsessed with power and started studying jutsu. Later he gained an obsession over learning all the jutsu ever created by performing illegal experiments; the most notable, a fearsome, being the Shukiro Clan's DNA transference. He also admires Orochimaru's power over jutsu in an obsessed rate which led him to taking over Otogakure and found a numerous amount of Orochimaru's secret hideouts. Also, as a sage, Hidoi has learned, and has become adept, to using Sage Mode Spider techniques; becoming his most terrifying technique as no one has lived to tell the tale. Hidoi also has a powerful use of Fire, Lightning, and Earth Release as well as Genjutsu. Hidoi became feared around the globe as the World's Most Wanted Man (世界で最も募集マン, Sekai de mottomo boshū man). Background Personality Appearance Hidoi was originally a tall man with fine, tan skin and waist-length black hair which he held in a long downwards ponytail with bangs framing both sides of his face. Although he has taken on new bodies repeatedly, he has modified them each to resemble his original form, minus the height differences. He apparently used his Vanishing Facial Copy Technique on his original body so he can wear it over his hosts' faces as a mask. Shortly after discovering Orochimaru's hideout with a list of others, Hidoi later found Orochimaru's body. He then took cells and tissue from the remains of Orochimaru's body and implanted them in his body. Though he was resisting their influence, the cells and tissue slowly began to take over his body, first spreading over the right half of his face and much of his left side, causing the affected areas to turn a pale white color and become scaly, with his eyes developing Orochimaru's purple marking, golden colored eye, and serpentine pupils. Also, after implanting Hashirama's cells after finding Obito's hideout, Hidoi's left arm became pure white and isn't scaly at all. Abilities Nature Transformations Spider Techniques Hidoi has the ability to create spider webs by infusing his spit and/or sweat with chakra. He could use his webs to bind, trap, or sense enemies. These threads were extremely sticky, yet durable and elastic. This is because his chakra was constantly flowing through the webs, and is also why the threads could not be cut with normal tools such as kunai. However, the Gentle Fist can cut them, as the fighting style is based on using the user's chakra to attack precise points. Hidoi's gold armour is incredible dense and can protect him from taijutsu, tools, and low leveled jutsu. He could also create a thicker golden liquid that hardened into a chakra-blocking metal on contact with air. By chewing the spider web liquid inside his mouth, he could make it more solid and gum-like, allowing him to form makeshift weapons. This hardened material could also be released through the sweat pores and fabricated into a body-covering armour that could completely defend against taijutsu, tools, and low leveled jutsu, such as the Gentle Fist. Fūinjutsu Hidoi is also very skilled in the use of fūinjutsu, even in the midst of battle. Most notably, he has been seen using the Five Elements Seal, to seal off another's access to chakra and thus, rendering them useless. Using this technique, Hidoi was not only able land a seal on an enraged Ryuun, but also completely subdue the Nine-Tails' chakra. He is also capable of using its counterpart, the Five Elements Unseal. His prowess with it was great enough to release the seal and extract a tailed beast from its jinchūriki. He can also apply his curse seals on targets to temporarily immobilize them. Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation Hidoi can perform the Impure World Reincarnation Technique after discovering Kabuto's improved version of the scroll that contains the info of this technique. He believes his use of this technique is superior than everyone else's use of this technique; such as Tobirama Senju, Orochimaru, and Kabuto Yakushi. In preparation for the Fourth Shinobi World War, Hidoi reincarnated dozens of powerful ninja, including the deceased jinchūriki, Kage, Neji Hyūga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, A, Chōjūrō, and even Tanakuya Shukiro; a man people around the world feared. Hidoi inserted tags into the reincarnated which didn't rob them of their personalities, but still controlled their bodies against their will — different from the tags Orochimaru used. He is able to monitor the individuals he reincarnates through a computer and remotely rewrite the tags within them, allowing him to suppress their personalities as needed. Using Hashirama's cells, Hidoi was able to strengthen his control over the reincarnatedKage, as seen when he was able to completely immobilize Kakashi Hatake who was resisting control for a brief time. With this, Hidoi was able to completely resurrect the entire Shukiro Clan for his army. Immortality Techniques Hidoi's method of immortality are the cursed seals he learned to create in Orochimaru's hideouts. In addition to his senjutsu chakra, each cursed seal contains a portion of Hidoi's consciousness, which allows him to share the senses of those who bear his seals. In the event that he is killed or sealed, he can be revived through one of his cursed seals if an individual presses flesh containing his DNA up to the cursed seal and uses the Evil Releasing Method. Through this process, Hidoi can be completely resurrected any number of times, as long as there are enough remaining cursed seals and pieces of his DNA. Senjutsu Sage Transformation After injecting himself with the biological material of a subject from Jūgo's Clan. With this, Hidoi found Ryūchi Cave by himself, and with the ability to absorb natural energy passively, learned to enter Sage Mode during his senjutsu training under the Spider Sage. Hidoi's now possesses the ability known as Sage Transformation which allows him to use the natural energy he absorbs to transform his body at will or keep him in Sage Mode. He can change what form he takes almost instantly and can isolate the transformation to specific parts of his body. Also due to this, Hidoi possesses massive reserves of powerful chakra. He can also cancel the constant absorption of natural energy whenever he wants by using Orochimaru's and Hashirama's DNA. Spider Transformation As a result, Hidoi can change his body into a number of forms. When showing this ability, he changed his left arm into a massive hammer to increase his punching power. While Orochimaru was battling Haiyai and Arashi, Hidoi formed a set of arm-boosters to both throw Arashi a large distance and to produce stronger punches. He also created another set of boosters on his back to increase his speed in order to avoid attacks from Haiyai's Energy Release Armour and Ryuun's at the last second. Hidoi is also capable of extending his arms to great lengths to catch targets or objects several feet away from him. Aside from his shape-shifting powers, Hidoi's physical abilities, such as his speed, strength, endurance, resiliency, and durability are also enhanced in proportion to the level of the transformation. Intelligence Body Modifications As a part of his quest to obtain all jutsu, Hidoi performed various experiments on himself - after ensuring his safety by performing on others first - integrating the DNA of Orochimaru, White Zetsu, and several test subjects of Orochimaru who still lived in the Hideouts, as well as his own test subjects, into his own body. As a result, he gained access to their unique abilities, techniques, and kekkei genkai. After finding a large amount of defeated White Zetsu off the coast of the Land of Lightning, Hidoi was able to change the left half of his body into the same substance that the White Zetsu are made of. With it his chakra reserves are boosted tremendously, he can perform Wood Release, and he gains certain advantages of Hashirama Senju's DNA. He also enjoys several physical augmentations, such as great durability to attacks, rapid healing and the ability to survive without food or water. His artificial limb is very strong, able to punch through boulders. If this or another limb is damaged beyond repair, they are easily removed and replaced with the same material. Hidoi also obtained Jūgo's Clan's's ability to passively absorb natural energy after tracking down a traveler of this clan, allowing him to continuously use Sage Mode without assistance. Hidoi also learned the ability to make spider webs by infusing his spit or sweat with chakra by experimenting on a subject he obtained himself. Hidoi's chakra signature was altered due to him assimilating the chakra of many different individuals. Because of this, his chakra reserves increased tremendously. Testaments to his large chakra reserves include his usage of Sage Mode and his ability to summon and control dozens of reincarnated ninja for up to four days without rest. Experiments In his quest to gain all of the world's secrets and surpass Orochimaru, Hidoi had preformed extensive research work throughout his years, conducting countless experiments on himself, other individuals, and has studied various relics, to further comprehend their abilities and develop new ones from them. Such examples include him working around Orochimaru's juinjutsu, with Jūgo's clan's abilities, and created his own variant of the cursed seal technique, the extensive research done to Hashirama Senju's cells, and the modifications done to his own body, among many others. After stealing Yamato's body, Hidoi was able to use his DNA to recreate other's DNA to match that of Hashirama's to recreate his considerable powers. Although the patients usually died to this procedure, excluding Rei Uzumaki, Hidoi was able to infuse the DNA within himself after learning how to safely do so, giving him Wood Release. Even with a very small sample, Hidoi could cultivate cells to recreate the origin, as shown with what he did with Yamato's DNA as well as Jūgo's clan's DNA. With his expertise in the medical field, Hidoi was able to concoct a series of drugs and/poisons with any desired effect, each designed to aid him in what ever he's doing. Hidoi created the Mind Awakening Pill, to help speed up his cursed seal's progression. He also was able to create a poison that would disrupt a person's chakra. Chakra Other Skills Hidoi is very adept with using technology. He has the most advanced computer in existance and can hack into other computers with ease; even being able to hack through the defences of a Kage's computer. He was also able to sync his computer with his reincarnation technique by using chakra in order to completely control each reincarnated shinobi easily. Hidoi is also well known for his poisons. He is abl to created poisons to combat almost anything, whether it to be to supress the wood release kekkei genkai, eat away chakra, or even corrode flesh. He can also create antidotes easily, even just finding out what a poison is made of. Stats Category:DRAFT